


Read That Hate

by Einanana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Announcement?, AtsuHina Week 2021, Day 1, Hate tweets, Just MSBY things, M/M, No beta read. We die like daichi, not that bad i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einanana/pseuds/Einanana
Summary: "The only reason Hinata got into MSBY was because he has connections inside. Was it thanks to Bokuto or Miya? Please tell us, lol."'Oh.' Hinata thinks. Him, right off the bat.A few moment of silence before Atsumu stands up and angrily snatches the paper, tearing them. "What is this crap?!"...Atsuhina Week Day 1: MSBY , Wedding (Announcement)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	Read That Hate

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu fanfic! Don't mind the grammar! Happy Atsuhina week! This is a bit rush since I just learned about Atsuhina week like this morning and I got home around six pm and started writing this. Not planned throughly, I'm sorry. So yeah, let's get it on lolol.

Meian walks behind the the rest of the team who are on their way to the designated room they are going to use for tonight's activity. Hinata walks beside him, holding his phone while speaking to someone in Portuguese. He does not understand a single thing the youngest player has been saying so he remains titght-lipped.

When the others enter the room, Meian looks at Hinata who suddenly stopped talking over the phone and holds onto his shirt. Meian gives the guy a questioning look. The opposite hitter motions him to leave the room for a while.

**...**

"Are you sure we're going to do this, Meian?" Barnes asks him warily as he fixes the camera in front of the whole MSBY Black Jackals.

Meian barely spares him a glance, tongue poking his left inner cheek. "Yeah. We already informed the PR team and our supporters about this. They have our backs, don't worry."

"I still don't feel good about this, especially about Miya." 

The two players throw a glance to Atsumu's direction who can't seem to sit still on the sofa beside Bokuto, the only guy who seems to be very interested to what is about to happen.

"He will be fine. We have Hinata."

At the mention of their youngest player, Hinata's voice booms inside the room.

"Uwah! I'm so nervous! I wonder how many hate tweets I've been receiving? Kenma has been doing his best to take all those hate tweets down for me everyday so that I won't see them."

"S-Shouyou-kun! Don't worry! No one in their right minds would have a single reason to hate on ya!" Atsumu exclaims, stuttering. 

"I agree with Tsum-Tsum, Hinata!" Bokuto beams. "We don't have to worry. You and i are like the best people in the world. With the addition of Akaashi of course."

Thomas nods his head in agreement despite them knowing that he probably does not understand a single thing Bokuto has said.

"How about me, Bokkun?"

"Don't try your luck, Miya."

"Omi-Omi, meanie!"

"I don't think also that you have to worry, Atsumu-san!" Hinata smiles at the setter. "You are very lovable person. There's no way there are people who can hate on you."

At the end of that sentence, Miya breaks down. His face flushes and instantly turns his back on them, covering his face with his palms. Hinata who sits on the floor, tilts his head in confusion as he watches the guy hide his embarrassment.

"AH, young love," Barnes breathes out. Sakusa snorts while the rest have a knowing smile on their faces.

"Meian, what is taking you so long?" Shion approaches the two of them. "Do you even know how to start a live?"

He feels his face heated. "O-of course!"

"Yeah, of course not. You're on the video recording. Open the app, Meian." 

He scratches the back of his head and let Shion do the work. "It's rolling, guys! It's rolling."

Thomas laughs at his enthusiasm. The others are amused at their captain's expression. It clearly explains the fact that this is Meian's first time doing a live.

"So, how do we do the greeting?" Shion asks as the three of them go back to their designated places with their teammates. Hinata, Meian and Sakusa sit on the floor Barnes mopped thoroughly for the certain raven-haired guy who refused to sit with the other members on the sofa, squeezing each other.

"Welcome to our channel? Like youtube channel?" Thomas asks. 

"Or better yet, just a simple greeting of good evening," Sakusa interjects.

"Too plain, Omi-Omi!"

"Aren't you just a flashy guy, Bokuto?" Shion asks jokingly, earning a laugh from the outside hitter himself. Totally agreeing with his statement.

"I think we should go with Omi-san's suggestion, captain. After all, we're going to read hate tweets for us. There's no need to be fancy."

"If only you guys have a common sense like hinata, this team would actually be at least close to normal."

The rest of the team the agree at the simple and common greeting for their viewers who are going wild on the comment section. "Wow, 7k viewers already?" Bokuto gleams.

"Excited to see our expressions upon reading the hate tweets directed to us." Barnes laughs.

"All right! Let's do this!" Meian taps his both cheeks with his palms and focuses on the camera. "Good evening, Black Jackals supporters!"

"And haters!" Atsumu interjects.

"You mean, your haters."

"Can Omi-kun shut up for once?"

"No, both of you should shut up for once." Meian glares at them. "As we promised the other month, we're going to do a live while reading hate comments directed to us as a part of our penalty for losing against the EJP."

The comment section breaks. 

"I can't read them all now. You guys should calm down first." 

"Meian-san, do we have saved hate tweets for this? It's a little hard and hassle for us if we're going to look for them now."

"Yes, Hinata. The PR Team collected and saved them for us. Wait a minute." He stands up to get a fishbowl, containing rolled papers. "I'm going to pick them one by one. They said that these hate tweets can be for general or directed to one person only." He goes back to his place.

When Meian sticks his right hand to get a piece of paper, the whole room goes silent. The sound of their air condition is the only thing that can be heard.

After a few shuffling, Meian decides to pick up a paper. Everyone waits nervously as their captain unrolls the paper. He first reads the message in his head, sucking a handful amount of air before saying them a loud.

"The only reason Hinata got into MSBY was because he has connections inside. Was it thanks to Bokuto or Miya? Please tell us, lol."

'Oh.' Hinata thinks. Him, right off the bat.

A few moment of silence before Atsumu stands up and angrily snatches the paper, tearing them. "What is this crap?!"

"Do they really think that this team is that easy, huh?"

"I'm feeling pissed."

"What does it say, guys?" Thomas asks them in English, smiling a little. Hinata turns to him to translate the words which shocked the athlete at how composed the opposite hitter while explaining to him.

"This is a hate tweet guys. One way or another, we're gonna get pissed off. But we should not let this get into us. These reactions are what they are looking forward to see." Meian calmly gushes them, though his hands are slightly trembling. 

"Should we really continue this?" Sakusa asks in a low voice. He throws a glance at hinata who just keeps on smiling at them.

"I don't mind. We know what is the truth, there's nothing to worry."

"This is ridiculous," the giant rookie mutters.

Meian does not know how to react at their youngest player's attitude. He swears he sees him goof around with Bokuto almost everyday but his maturity in handling several instances always amazes him. He shakes his head with a small smile. 'Yeah, we know the truth. The turth on how he almost broke our idiot of a setter back in his tryout days, showing us how good of an all-around player he is.'

Meian fishes another paper. He unrolls it and read them a loud. "Shion should just quit on being a libero when he can't even save a ball from Ushiwaka."

The rest of the team look at Shion who has a lopsided grin. "Should I try the outside hitter position and spike a ball on your faces?"

"S-Shion?" Barnes calls out nervously.

"Wan-san?" Hinata gives their libero a confused look.

"This is live, y'know?"

Shion raises a brow at Miya. "And? That ain't gonna scare me."

"Wow! I like the confidence, Wan-wan!" Bokuto cheers, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Next hate tweet, please!"

"All right, all right. Geez." Meian only wishes their PR team does not murder him after this. He fishes another one. "The only good thing about Sakusa is him being a clean freak. The rest are annoying as fuck. Good at defense and offense? Don't you have a weakness or something? Go and clean a public toilet sometimes!"

"Is that even a hate tweet?" Thomas asks, laughing, after Hinata once again translates the message to him.

"You tell me," Meian mutters. They all look at the MVP who just clicked his tongue on them.

The next few hate tweets are directed to their team generally. Mostly, the reactions are from Atsumu and Bokuto, sometimes from Hinata too, and Thomas who needs Hinata's translations to understand them. When the paper has become a little bit of Atsumu-centric, the atmosphere becomes heavy.

"What does it feel to be partnered with the former partner of the number one's setter in Japan? What does reaping what you did not sow feel? Being called a great setter because you have a great hitter who was raised by a better setter, hoe nice it must have been."

Hinata drops his jaw upon hearing that. Sakusa twitches his eyebrows, Bokuto's smile falters and Atsumu's face loses its color.

"Should we, uh, proceed to the next one?" Barnes asks them.

Before Meian can say anything, Atsumu stands and walks towards the camera. He covers almost the whole view with only just his face as he speaks the words, "Listen. Cheers or jeers towards me, I don't care. My plays are great enough to be in this division. But telling me that Shouyou-kun here was raised by Tobio-kun, as if disregarding his own hard works, his career in Brazil, I won't forgive ya." He jabs on the camera till it falls off. 

Meian is quick to attend to it, smacking the setter's head. "Don't get so worked up and destroy things."

"But it was their fault! Makin' it look like Shouyou-kun is still livin' behind Tobio-kun's shadow!"

"I know that it's annoying but don't jab on the camera! I only borrowed it from one of the staffs!"

"I can pay ya! Let me break that shit so that they would know not to mess with Shouyou-kun!"

"Should we call the better Miya to put a leash on this mad dog?"

"Don't worry, Omi-Omi. Hinata can do it for Myaa-sam!"

"Let's just end this, Meian." 

"One last piece of paper then."

"All right."

It takes all their sheer power to prevent Atsumu from breaking the camera. Thanks to Hinata's powerful smile, the setter calms down after a while.

What Meian does not expect to pick this time, however, will cause their PR team their greatest distress. 

"Your team is full of gays! Aren't you disgusted and ashamed?!"

"Uh," Hinata says unsurely. "What are we going to say about it?"

Bokuto laughs loudly making them all to look at him. "Does calling someone a gay an insult or a hate now? I don't think so. I'm not even hiding my relationship with Akaashi."

"Aw, Bokkun, you are such a romantic."

"Well, yeah, you could say that, Tsum-Tsum. But it's not really like that. There's just nothing to hide and be ashamed of."

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, you heard our outside hitter." Shion claps his both hands, smiling. Bokuto mimics his actions, no idea that the clap is meant for him.

Meian and Barnes look at each other and sigh. Again, with small smiles plaster on their lips, they let things go. Meian, about to wrap things up feels someone tugs his shirt. He turns around to see Hinata, smiling at him sheepishly.

"What is it, Hinata?"

"Uh, it's what we talked about earlier, Meian-san." 

Meian tries to remember the talk between him and Hinata earlier and a small 'o' forms on his mouth. 

"You sure about it?"

Hinata nods his head enthusiastically. "Yes."

"All right, then-"

"Speaking of relationship," Atsumu suddenly blurts out, this time, drawing all their attentions to him. "I forgot to invite you all to my weddin'."

"HUH?" 

Meian coughs rather violently along with Hinata who chokes on his saliva. Atsumu is quick to get up on his feet to rub his boyfriend's back in worry. "Are you okay, Shouyou-kun?"

"W-what did you just say, Atsu-Atsumu-san?"

"Er wedding? Just like Bokkun, we're not exactly hiding our relationship. Besides, I know that ya already told the captain about it. I'm just invitin' the others, y'know."

Hinata and Meian look at each other, flabbergasted. So much for Hinata admitting his relationship with Atsumu publicly at the end of their first live. Atsumu drops the biggest bomb that not even their close friends nor family knows yet. It's no wonder after that live, Hinata and Atsumu's phone blow up from all the messages they receive from everyone, including their coach.

...

/FIN/


End file.
